


Of Dreams and Rings

by NiennorNight (Niennor_Night)



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, BookSpoilers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, PostPg.511, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6895243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niennor_Night/pseuds/NiennorNight





	Of Dreams and Rings

Magnus woke up to the most beautiful sight. Raven black hair falling over a pale angelic face which was lying on his bare chest. The boy was sleeping soundly, his legs tangled with his lover's, his hand draped over his waist. The Warlock smiled softly and reached to brush his unruly hair away from his face, so he could look at him better. Alec stirred and opened his blue sleepy eyes looking up at him, making his heart speed up. _‘So unbelievably beautiful…’_

“Hey…” The Nephilim whispered.

“Hey beautiful…” he said back, his cat-eyes never leaving his face. The endearment made him blush and Magnus smiled wider. _‘So adorable.’_ “Did you sleep well?” He asked running his fingers through his messy hair.

“Mmm…” he sighed leaning to his touch. “I always do when I'm with you…”

The Warlock's smile became even more profound. “God, I love you so much…” he exhaled leaning to kiss him.

Alec smiled against his lips. “I love you too…” he whispered, bringing his hand to Magnus’ neck to pull him closer and keep him there.

The kiss caught fire, and soon they were clutching at each other, caressing heated skin, gasping and moaning each other's name, hands pulling at the extra clothes trying to discard them as soon as possible. “Ale-xa-nder…” Magnus breathed, lost in the haze of passion, wanting, needing him closer.

And then his phone rang.

He growled and ignored it, pulling the Shadowhunter against him. It kept ringing though, and the more it did, the more he started feeling disconnected from his body and his Nephilim, until the cruel device snapped him back into consciousness, dispersing his dream. He swore under his breath and rolled on the bed, to grab the offending piece of technology, turning it off. He fell back on the bed sighing, his eyes closed, still breathing heavily and reached out to Alec's side of the bed, to touch him, to move closer and hug him, but his hand found nothing.

He opened his eyes immediately to look, and started to panic. “Alec?” He whispered, mostly to himself. His mind still fuzzy from sleep, as he tried to remember what had happened. He recalled returning home with his Shadowhunter after all the horrible events, after the break up and the war were over. He remembered falling in bed with him… _‘But what if it was **all** a dream?’ _ His latest dream had seemed so real too, and the empty side only served as further proof that he dreamed of their reunion and it didn’t really happen.

Now he was seriously panicking. “No… It can't be… Alec…” he half-whimpered.

Just then, said Shadowhunter entered the room, carrying two cups of coffee. “Hey…” he called softly, smiling once he saw Magnus was awake. “How come you're up?”

Magnus who had sat up, froze, tangled in the covers, breathing a sigh of relief. “You're here…”

“Magnus? Is something wrong?” He asked concerned, seeing the look on his face. “Of course I am here… Where else would I be?” He moved closer offering him his cup, but Magnus gestured for him to leave it on the night stand. Once he put them both down, the Warlock grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the bed, making him stumble and fall on it.

“Hey!” He exclaimed half-laughing. “What are you doing?”

Magnus hugged him tightly. “I thought everything was a dream… That I lost you again…” he choked out, desperation seeping through his voice.

The Nephilim held him close sobering up immediately. “Hey… You didn’t… I’m here… This is real…” He responded softly, planting a kiss on his bare shoulder as the older man sighed again. 

“Please don't ever leave me…” he muttered, relaxing in his arms.

“So you want me to always be here?” Alec asked him, his voice low.

“Yes…” Magnus whispered, pulling back a little, to look into his sapphire eyes. “Always and forever… I never want to be apart from you again.”

Alec smiled brilliantly at him, and reached out to cup his face gently. Magnus leaned into his touch, but then noticed something different and pulled away to look at Alec's hand.

“Alexander? Where is your ring?” He asked concerned he might have lost it. He knew how important the family heirloom was to the boy.

The Nephilim smiled warmly, and taking his soft slender hand in his', brought it to his lips and kissed it, then slipped the Lightwood ring in his finger.

“Where it belongs.” He whispered.

“Alec…” he stared at him wide-eyed, and then at the ring, his heart beating wildly in his chest.

“Now you won't have to worry it was all a dream. You can look at that and remember I'm never going to leave you…” His Shadowhunter told him.

Magnus grinned widely at him. “Deal.” He said pulling Alec on top of him, kissing him breathlessly, and soon they were resuming what they were doing in his dream.


End file.
